


Unlimited Talk

by htebazytook



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn, Post-Episode: e051 Rumbling, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos calls Cecil from the otherworld desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlimited Talk

**Title:** Unlimited Talk  
 **Author:** htebazytook  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Disclaimer:** *disclaims*  
 **Pairings:** Cecil/Carlos  
 **Time Frame:** After 'Rumbling'  
 **Summary:** Carlos calls Cecil from the otherworld desert.

 

"Hello? Hello? Cecil?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm here. Sorry, the speaker phone button didn't take right away."

"Oh." Wind on Carlos's end fills the pause. "So . . . how's . . . uh, how's Night Vale?"

"Good! Dana – I mean, _Mayor Cardinal_ is already sponsoring several initiatives that I have full confidence are for the greater good of the town . . . The former mayoral candidates are still determined to convince the Hidden Gorge the election was a sham, once they find it . . . Uh . . . it's . . . hot, here."

Cecil hears Carlos's smile. "I know _that_. It's hot here too." A pause. "Though I do miss listening to your show. That makes me feel more isolated than anything else does . . . I mean, you know, I just miss the routine of it . . . "

"Right. Yeah, that's understandable."

In a rush Carlos adds, "I miss hearing your voice."

" _Yes_. Me _too_ , Carlos, I – oh, I don't mean that I also miss hearing my own voice, of course, but - "

"I understand, Cecil," Carlos murmurs.

Cecil hadn't realized he was pacing. He stops and sits down on the couch. "How is the science going?" he asks politely.

"Oh, it is _wonderful_. There is just so _much_ to investigate, Cecil. The rumbling isn't happening as frequently, now, though it is still happening and the red light on the lighthouse still stops blinking when it does. The masked nomadic army stopped by earlier and offered me some of the sweet bread that is a staple of their diet. I had honestly forgotten just how superbly _delectable_ wheat and wheat by-products are. I've set up some tests to monitor my phone's regenerative properties – I've uh . . . well, I mean, if you want to get _technical_ , I've downloaded some apps. Which . . . is a perfectly sound tool for scientific testing. It _is_. No closer to finding one of those old oak doors, but there is still so much to be discovered here and for the moment the rumbling has subsided, and that probably means everything's okay. So those are some of the things that are happening."

"Cool beans!" Cecil enthuses, once he's sure Carlos has finished.

"There is a _lot_ to study here. But I think . . . I think being able to come home every night would be better. It'd be more conducive to my capacity for industrious study, of course, is what I mean." Carlos's breathing is staticy, and the rustle of desert wind keeps tangling in the sound of it. "The sun doesn't really set here, at least not that I've seen, so it's hard to get much rest. Because of that." His voice is strained now. "Are you sleeping well?"

"Uh, yeah. Pretty well. Without you, though, it's - "

Carlos starts to speak and stops. Sighs. Cecil imagines him fidgeting. "I miss being there. Being there in person, I mean. I mean the phone is miraculous – well, literally, but – I'd rather be with you."

And Cecil is grateful for what limited contact they do have. He's grateful for the ability to at least know that Carlos is okay, he is, but . . .

"I miss . . . touching you. Cecil. I miss it so _much_ , I . . . "

Cecil's mouth goes dry. "Uh huh."

"I can't _stand_ it," Carlos sighs, probably pacing as his frustration mounts. "It's perfectly logical, scientifically speaking – the neurochemical reward system adjusts over time to expect routine sexual contact, which manifests as a psychological craving, as well . . . "

"Carlos . . . "

"The way your hand curls around the back of my neck when you kiss me." 

Cecil pictures it.

"The way you hold my hips down when you're fucking me."

Cecil _really_ pictures it. 

"I _want_ that."

"Touch yourself instead," Cecil blurts out, heart pounding too hard against his fragile ribcage.

And Carlos moans through the wind and the bad connection. _Moans_.

"Carlos." Cecil mutters it like a curse. "What are you doing?"

Carlos laughs breathlessly. "Well, uh, just dry humping my hand, essentially. It's pathetic."

"I _love_ the image of you like that, desperate like that . . . do you want more?"

"Mm, yeah . . . I'm gonna - "

"No. Not yet."

"But - "

" _Stop_. Just keep doing it through your pants. Just tell me what you'd want me to do if I was there."

Carlos groans. "Fuck, Cecil. Uh . . . well, I'd want you to, I'd, _mm_ . . . "

"Carlos."

"Suck me. I-I mean - "

" _Tell_ me."

" _Ah_. Want your mouth on me. Wanna see you on your knees in the sand and I love it when you hum while you're doing it, love when you pull off and just tease me by licking it all over, the way you lap up pre-ejaculate and you . . . oh shit, _shit_ . . . "

"I'd take your cock down so very far, Carlos. Suck you hard and let you come in my mouth and I'd swallow down everything you'd give to me."

"Cecil, just . . . God, Cecil . . . "

"Oh, I _love_ the way you say my name, and especially when you're coming for me. Come for me now, Carlos."

Cecil knows by the pitch of Carlos's answering cry that he has.

"Feeling better?" Cecil asks with no small amount of smugness.

" _No_. I just miss you more, now." 

It's too sweet a thing to say amid the heart pounding arousal that's taken hold of Cecil.

"How close are you?" Carlos asks, voice exquisitely ragged. 

"What makes you so sure I'm pleasuring myself?"

"Oh, I'm sure," Carlos purrs.

Cecil shivers.

"If I were there I'd . . . hm. The precedents set by our sexual history suggest that I'd most likely let you fuck me. It's such a singular sensation after I've already experienced orgasm. Like a sine wave that's so electrically charged it spirals off its rotation and accelerates indefinitely because you're all around me, moving inside me, and the smell of you and the smell of sex and the heat of it . . . "

" _Oh_ . . . "

"Do you know that I've always wanted you, Cecil? Always. But I was too focused on research and too willing to block out anything independent of that. Unable to quantify the things you made me feel so I dismissed them. And I wish I hadn't dismissed them because the world waits to be discovered but what if I'd never been pushed into discovering what we have? And I wish I was there _now_ . . . "

Cecil can't speak, can't stop jerking his cock.

"Harder," Carlos says, sotto voce. " _Please._ "

" _Fuck_ ," Cecil chokes out, coming hard and heart-racingly. He's aware for the first time in several minutes of his actual surroundings – cool white living room walls, a fan rotating in the corner. Spotless and Carlos-less.

Cecil sighs, but neither the action nor the sparks of pleasure still sizzling through him help him to feel any better. "When are you coming home?"

An answering sigh from the indifferent block of technology on speaker on the table. "Soon. I promise. I . . . _this_ was, uh . . . fun, though, wasn't it?"

"Fun?"

"Nice?" Carlos tries. "Uh, good?"

" _Amazing_ ," Cecil sighs.

"Mm . . . phenomenal as only something Night Valean could be."

Cecil laughs. "Call me again, soon."

A pause while he pictures Carlos's smile. "I _will_."

*


End file.
